Tell him!
by emotionalcrack
Summary: ROMY. Rogue realizes her feelings for Remy. However she waited till his wedding day to tell him. Speak now or forever hold your peace, right? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men.**

**I heard this song and I wrote a story to it. It's a one-shot. I'm still writing 1Heart, 1 Spirit, 1 Love so don't worry.**

* * *

_Let me be patient let me be kind  
Make me unselfish without being blind  
Though I may suffer I'll envy it not  
And endure what comes  
Cause he's all that I got and  
tell him... _

Tell him I need him

_Tell him I love him  
And it'll be alright_

_Now I may have faith to make mountains fall  
But if I lack love then I am nothin' at all  
I can give away everything I possess  
But left without love then I have no happiness  
I know I'm imperfect  
& not without sin  
But now that I'm older all childish things end  
and tell him..._

_Tell him I need him _

_Tell him I love him  
And it'll be alright_

"_Tell him" by Lauryn Hill_

* * *

TELL HIM

I can't believe I'm doing this! I don't even know what brought me here. I don't like him. In fact, I can't stand him! But yet I'm still here; currently hiding behind this pillar in the church foyer watching the bridal party march through the church doors. I see the bride. She seems happy. She is pretty. If he likes blonds that's none of my concern. She's dressed up in her gorgeous white gown awaiting her turn to walk down the aisle and take the man's hand in marriage that I… um… care about? I think. That's why I'm here right? To save the man I… care about from making the biggest mistake in his life. Or something like that. I can't truly decide. I mean it's not like we ever dated… actually we weren't much friends either. Then again he sure wanted us to be something. All those advances… Oh what am I saying? This is crazy! It's not worth it for me to be here.

I really do want to turn around and leave but my feet won't let me. Instead I just stand here and drive myself insane with one reason to stay and a thousand reasons to go.

Damn it! Now they are playing that stupid bridal march song. I feel like I'm going to hurl. The bride begins to walk down the aisle and the door closes behind her. I start to make my way to the door and then hesitate. What if he doesn't want me here? What if he actually does love this girl? I turn back to the doors leading outside. It's the safest way out of this mess. What good would it do if we had a relationship, anyway? He can't touch me. He's a male whore and those kinds of guys need _touch_ to feel satisfied. If we were together he would probably cheat on me every chance he gets.

I walk towards outside and then stop. He never did mind my skin. He basically was the only one in the mansion that didn't seem fearful of my mutation. Besides, if he didn't want me he would have gotten bored with chancing behind me a long time ago.

I turn back to the doors leading to the church. I hate him for making me like this. I'm supposed to be a clear headed woman, never edgy or flustered. Somehow he does this weird thing to me and I can't think straight. I never let people have this affect on me. Why can't I control myself when it comes to him?

_Flashback…_

_It had been a nice dinner at the Xavier Mansion. The younger students didn't throw as much food, Logan actual told me that I did a nice job in the Danger Room session, and it wasn't Kitty's turn to cook that night. But the best part of dinner was the mere fact that Remy LeBeau wasn't there! The peace from his constantly annoying nature was nothing less than a miracle. I didn't know where he was that night and personally I didn't care. He could stay wherever he was forever!_

_Even though it was my turn to load the dishwasher that night I didn't mind. I was in a rare happy mood that was resilient to anything. That is until I felt a presence standing over me so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck. _

"_Go away, Cajun!" I knew who it was without looking. It was kind of a new power I acquired when he moved in. My Cajun radar was going off like crazy. So much for a peace of mind…_

"_Dat be why Remy came t' see y' chere." Remy tells me leaning up against the counter to face me, "Remy's leaving t'night."_

_Now he has my attention, kind of. I don't look up at him though. If I keep myself busy it will probably make him go away faster. I do wonder why he's leaving but I won't ask him. I will never give him the satisfaction of knowing that I actually care. "Good." I say nonchalantly._

"_Chere! Y' wound moi." Remy says putting his hands to his heart and faking a shocked facial expression._

_Who is he kidding! It will take more than my indifferent attitude to hurt his ultra ego. "If yah don't leave meh alone yah will be wounded much **much** more!" _

_That's when he does that thing I hate with every part my being; that stupid ridiculous lopsided smile. Does he think it's cute or something? I just insulted him and he's smirking at me. Maybe he gets excited every time I snap at him. If that's the case than he's crazier than I thought._

"_I'm getting married, chere." He annouces._

_That causes my head to snap up to him. Without realizing it I dropped the glass that was in my hand and it shatters on the floor. I don't know if it was him speaking in first person finally or the other thing he said that got me all flustered._

"_What?" I squeak. Let me just pause for a minute. When I say squeak I mean I tried to talk and instead a high pitch sound came out. I made this pact with myself, when I was younger, to let myself calm down during shocking situations before speaking. That way I don't sound like I'm retarded. However, that all went straight to hell the moment I met Remy LeBeau. He has me squeaking all the time. The bastard!_

"_Y' heard, Remy. He be getting married." He says as his smile grows wider._

"_Yer kidding, rahght?"_

"_Non."_

"_Why the hell yah nevah said anytahng before?" I ask eyeing him suspiciously. I had a feeling he was trying to get me to say 'I love you' again. It's this game that he always plays with me. Tricking me into saying or doing whatever he wanted without knowing. Why would I love him if I can't stand his guts! Not in your life, bub. Oh no, now I'm starting to think like Logan. I need to stop hanging out with these guys. They are having negative affects on me._

"_Neva t'ought it be important." He just shrugs. That's interesting. If I'm correct, I could be going on a hunch here, but usually people are more excited about these things._

"_How long have yah been engaged?"_

"_Ten years."_

"_What the hell!" I think that expression is eternally engraved in all of our conversations. "Who gets engaged fah ten years?"_

"_Moi."_

"_Yah fell in love when yah were twelve or somethang?"_

"_Non, it was arranged."_

"_And yer okay with it?"_

"_Doesn't matter. It's arranged."_

"_So yer just going to go?"_

"_Oui, unless…"_

"_Unless what?" My eyebrow raises at this._

"_Unless y' tell Remy to stay." He smirks at me. The red in the black of his eye gleaming with excitement._

"_And why would yah think Ah would tell yah that?" I crossed my arms over my chest. This guy is really full of himself._

"_Cause y' love moi, chere."_

"_Yah must be dreaming. Yah sure those cigarettes aren't getting tah yah head?" I go to walk away from him but he grabs my arm and pulls me toward him._

"_Fine then, chere. At least give Remy a goodbye kiss." If his smile could get any bigger._

"_Tell meh somethahng, Remy. Do yah like getting the life sucked out of you?" I snap at him. He was too close. I put my hands on his chest to push him off but he just drew me in closer._

"_Oooo, chere! Remy didn' kno' dat falashio was y' style." Remy teases. I could feel the blood rush my cheeks. _

"_Remy, yah pervert!" I scream. I hit him in the chest but he still doesn't loosing his grip on me._

"_Tell Remy you will miss him, chere. Remy knows you will." He keeps smiling at me. I look in his eyes and for a moment I feel different. My hearts beating faster and my stomach flutters. I need to tell him to release me and go to hell but no words are coming out. I won't let him know but the way he's holding me like this actually feels kind of nice. Oh no… it's true. I'm falling for him. I probably fell a long time ago. But I know it could never work. Besides, he's getting married. He had someone a long time before me… Suddenly I'm shoved back into reality._

"_Remy."_

"_Chere?"_

"_Get yer hands off mah ass!" I shout at him. The nerve of this guy. And here I was thinking that I might have feelings for him. What the hell was I thinking?_

_Remy hands move up my back slowly sending a chill up my spine. "Y' haven't tol' Remy y' gunna miss him yet."_

"_Don't hold yer breath, eithah." I mutter. _

"_Come on, Remy's not going ta leave till his chere says dose four words." Remy tells me wiggling his eyebrows. So basically telling him 'I will miss you', even though I won't, will relieve me of an overbearing perverted conceited annoying swamp rat Cajun? Why didn't he tell me this before!_

"_Fahne! Ah will miss yah, swamp rat." I say. I wouldn't be surprised if he explodes from the excitement._

_He leans into my face and whispers, "I will miss y' too, ma chere." Then he lets me go. His sudden release of me made me feel weird, like I was empty or something. Then I notice his bag that he left on the kitchen table. He really is leaving. _

"_Where and when's the wedding?" I ask softly. Don't know why this little tinge of sadness comes over me but it did._

"_Remy's home town, New Awrlins.De wedding bein two days." Remy shrugged. Remy goes to his bag and swings it over his shoulder. He comes up to me and takes a hold of my hand and kisses it, "Adieu, mon chere." He does that stupid charming bow and walks out of door. I say nothing. What can I say? Tell him to stay with me. Tell him that I need him. Tell him that I actually love him and he shouldn't marry the other girl. FAT CHANCE! Good riddings. I don't need him, I don't love him, and I don't care who he marries!_

_(End flashback)_

Now I'm standing in front of the church doors listening to the priest give his spill about how patient and kind love is. I start to get angry with myself. If I would have said something before then I wouldn't be here. Remy would have never left me and I wouldn't be about to interrupt some other girls wedding. Or maybe I'm mad at Remy. He just left me! He's been chancing after me since God knows when then he gets a summons to marry another girl and off he goes. If anything I'm here to kick his ass.

I guess the tables have turn. Remy always had been the one to run after me and now I'm the one trying to get him back. Life is damn ironic sometimes.

I take hold of the handle of doors and stop. I realize that if I open these doors and go in Remy will know my feelings for him. I don't know if I could deal with that right now. It's one thing to get over my stubbornness and admit my feelings to myself but for him to know too. That's kind of scary.

I sigh heavily and slump against the door. I might have made a big mistake coming down here. I don't know the situation between Remy and this other girl and I really don't feel like making a fool out of myself. I lean in to listen to the priest… "Speak now of forever hold your peace." He says. There is silence that follows his voice. Oh, this is time where I come in, right? So how come I'm not moving? Okay, I need to make my decision fast. Is walking in there and telling Remy everything that he said I felt about him was true worth it? ...Yes, it is. I quickly turn around and swing the doors open.

"STOP!" I scream. Everyone in the church turns to look at me. Some of the people look shock, some relieved, others looked furious. My eyes fell upon a man standing at the church alter. He looked at me with intense eyes but that wasn't what caught my eye. It was that stupid ridiculous lopsided grin. _Bastard!_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since my last post of this story. I still don't own the X-Men and I probably never will. Keep note of this if you come across a story that doesn't have a disclaimer.

**Thank you to all that reviewed! As requested (even though it took months!) a real ending to Tell Him. It may not be as good as the first chapter but I just uploading it anyway**

* * *

So here is the deal. I hate him! I absolute cannot stand his stinking guts. I mean of all the things he could of have done he just had to smirk at me? I should turn around and walk out like nothing ever happened; that would wipe that stupid smirk off his Cajun face. He's such a jerk! If I didn't know any better I would think he knew I was going to come all along. Come to think of it… He probably did know! OH THAT LITTLE—

Did the priest guy just say something to me? I guess he did because everyone is dead silent, looking at me as if it was my turn to speak. Oops! I guess I should pay more attention to these things.

"Huh?" I ask looking at him clueless.

"Why do you believe that these two should not be married?" He asks me again.

_Shit!_ I can feel the heat in my cheeks rising. When did they start asking questions like that? I never been to a wedding before but I'm pretty sure this is a new addition. In the movies the groom usually just runs out with the girl. There is no time for answering questions. I haven't even prepared my speech yet!

I turn my gaze over to Remy whose smile has dramatically increased in size. He crosses his arms over his chest waiting for my explanation. Great, just what I need! He is never going to let me live this down.

Well, here goes nothing. I make my way down the aisle politely smiling and waving at the irritated guests. I mean, I wouldn't want to not acknowledge anyone. Come on now! That's just rude…

I am kind of taken aback here, though. For an annoying Cajun the church is pretty packed. And here I was thinking Remy had no friends.

I come up to the church's alter and stop next to the person I'm guessing to be the bride's father. He's not looking too good. I wouldn't be surprised if he shits himself from the strained grimace on his face.

"Who dis river rat be t' yah Remy cher?" The bride hisses to Remy. NO SHE DIDN'T! I move to give her a personal introduction of myself but Remy steps in front of me. Fine, I'll hit her later.

"Wat be de meanin' of dis!" The bride's father cries, "Explain y'self!"

"Well Ah--" I begin to explain myself like he ordered but of course the bleach blond bride had more to speak about.

"I don' care wat she got t' say! Get her outta here! She's ruining mon wedding!" The bride screams. Whatever happened to raising your hand and waiting to get called on first?

"Now, now, Bella. If she has t' speak let her do so." Remy says putting a hand on her shoulder. So her name is Bella, huh? I will remember that when I rip her hair out and sell it on EBay. (1)

Remy gives me a nod as a 'go ahead.' I look around and at all the people in church and now I'm a little uneasy. Of course I'm a mutant and I can handle myself but there is no way I'm letting any of these people touch me. I have enough psyches to deal with. I don't need anymore; especially from psychopaths who still believe in arrange marriages. Man, this was a bad idea! I could be home right now or on a mission. Instead, I'm trying to save a man that I'm too afraid to say 'I love you' to.

_Love_. There's a word you don't hear me say everyday. Now here I am going to confess my love to Remy LeBeau. The raging Cajun that could get any girl he wanted and I'm in love with him. Ha, I'm in love with a male whore. Love does some crazy things to people.

You know what? I just had an epiphany. If I just tell the Cajun gang that Remy shouldn't get married because I love him, it wouldn't go over too well. I'm going on limb here but I think half the people in the church have guns, probably the priest too. Don't get me wrong, though. I'm not afraid of guns. I'm freaking invulnerable for goodness sake. But I rather not have to dodge bullets today. My satin green spaghetti strap dress is too new to have holes in it, anyway. I guess I have to go with a different plan. I hope this works.

"Go ahead young lady." The priest pushes.

"Remy cannot marry this woman." I announce with a certain determination in my voice that even surprises me.

"And why not!" Says another angry voice from behind me. I turned around recognize Remy's father as red as Bella's dad. I think I pissed them off. Oh well, wait till they hear what I have to say next.

"He can't marry this woman because he's already married." A round of gasps is heard throughout the church. I looked at Remy and I almost gasped, too. His non-smiling face was priceless. Yes, it is true; I finally succeeded in wiping that cocky smirk off his handsome face. Points for me! Man, I really do hope someone's video taping this. I want a copy.

"Wat! T' whom?" Bella shrieked.

"Meh, of course." I smile at her.

"_Merde_…" Remy grumbled. He's taking this really hard. I thought he would have been happier that we were married. I guess not. Oh well!

"_C'est absurde_! Remy cannot be married, already!" Jean Luc LeBeau yells.

"Remy, dat rat is lying, right?" Bella asked looking at Remy.

"…"

"Remy!" Bella shouts at him.

"…_Non_…she be telling de truth." Remy swallowed hard before continuing. I think he's scared, which is kind of abnormal for him. I guess he's one of those guys that cringe when a girl says _marriage_. "Remy got hitched before he came back home." Remy finished slowly staring at me the whole time. Another round of gasps was heard throughout the church. These people need to find some other way to express their shock emotions.

"Remy, y' were betrothed to Belladonna! This was a deal between the two guilds f' years! How can y' do somet'ing so stupid!" Jean Luc scolded.

"What does it matta? Marry dem anyway priest!" Bella's father ordered.

"I'm sorry but I cannot. Polygamy is a sin in the catholic church." The priest replied.

"Well, den I will kill her so we _can_ be married." Bella sneered handing her maid of honor her bouquet.

I rolled my eyes at the whore. I wanted to say 'Bring it bitch!' but I instead settle for, "Don't worreh yer pretty little head, sugah. All Ah came here tah do was tah get Remy tah sign the divorce papers. Oh, and tah commit tah paying child support."

"Remy! Y' have enfants wit dis putain!" Bella exclaimed. This girl really wants a beat down. I guess Remy notice my anger since he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me further away from Bella.

"Sugah, yah didn't tell them about our three kids?" I asked Remy in a fake shocked voice. Bella let out a shrill scream. The church went in an uproar. I almost wanted to laugh but it would ruin the act. So I settled for crying.

"I'm going t' go talk t' mon, soon to be, ex-wife in the foyer and sign dose papers. Everyone sit tight and wait fa me. De wedding will continue in fifteen minutes." Remy said hurriedly and pushed me down the aisle until we were in the foyer. After he closed the door he turned to me angrily. I can always tell when he's angry. He's eyes get a deeper glow of red and his nose flares. So cute!

"Chere! Are y' tryna get us killed!" He snapped at me.

My fake tears are quickly dried and I put my hands on my hips angrily, "No! Ah was trynah save yah from marrying a whore!"

"Well, y' were doing _bien_ until y' started talkin' bout us being married wit _enfants_!" Remy yelled.

"Will yah keep yer voice down! They're buying it!" I hiss at him.

"And plannin' our untimely deaths, too."

"Remy, stop being a baby."

"I'm not!"

"Yes yah are!"

"_Non_, I'm not."

I rolled my eyes at him. _Little ungrateful son of a bitch._ "Remy yah are one little ungrateful –"

"Okay, chere! _Désolé_." Remy sighed. "I'm sorry but y' don' kno' dese _les gens_ like I do. Dey are insane."

"And Ah'm an invulnerable mutant. What's yah point?"

"I jus' don' wan' anyt'ing t' happen t' mon chere." He replied taken my hand. If my cheeks weren't already red before they were now. I look into his eyes searching for a hint of falsehood or deceit and I find none. Damn, his eyes are so beautiful. _Grr_, I'm not ready for this.

"Thanks, Ah guess." I begin to let go of his hand but he tightens his grip and pulls me closer to him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers, "Merci, mon chere." He moves his hand to mind and brings it up to his face, pressing his lips into the palm of my hand.

"Anytahm, sugah." I hear myself reply. I did NOT authorize myself to say that! Remy's lopsided smirk appears and he lets go of my waist but still keeping hold of my hand. For some reason I don't try to let go either. I can admit it. He's got me.

"Rems, let's get outtah here before they catch on to us."

"Anyt'ing fa mon chere." Remy replies leading me toward the door.

I look him over and I smile, "Yah look reallah nice in a tux."

"Merci, good t'ing y' came wen y' did. It wasn't goin' t' stay dis way fa long."

"Reallah?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oui, I had mon own plans t' stop de wedding." Remy confessed. My eyes narrowed. _I know he didn't make me come all the way out here if he wasn't going to go through with the wedding, anyway!_

I stop in my tracks, "Did Ah waste mah tahme, then?"

"Non! Y' method was way more legal dan mine."

"Well, what exactly were yah gonna do?"

"Can't tell y'all de details but…" He looks at me dramatically and says with seriousness, "People were going t' die t'day."

I roll my eyes at him, "Remy, yer crazy yah know that?"

"Oui, crazy about y' mon chere." He smiles.

I can't help but crack a smile myself, "Let's go." We continue walking outside the church.

"So chere, since we are married now. Y' wanna go on our honeymoon? I heard Monte Carlo is nice dis time of year. But den we won' be able t' see t' much of de city since we will be in bed most of de time."

_Ass!_

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
